A New Age
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Dave sends the seven to his sister's home, who has a daughter named Bonnie who loves her toys. Coincidence? Or will these curious Chipmunks find out the truth about the toys?
1. Chapter 1

A New Age

Summary: Dave sends the seven to his sister's home, who has a daughter named Bonnie who loves her toys. Coincidence? Or will these curious Chipmunks find out the truth about the toys?

English Crossover- Alvin and the Chipmunks and Toy Story Rated: K Chapters: Words:

Chapter 1

Dave looked in the rearview mirror, catching the faces of the seven Chipmunks squeezed in the backseat. Most of them were getting along pretty well: Theodore and Eleanor had fallen asleep, Simon and Jeanette were both reading, Amanda was writing…but Alvin and Brittany both seemed to be engaged in a silent argument. "Okay guys, what's going on?" he whispered, as to not wake the two younger Chipmunks.

Alvin's head snapped up, his eyebrows fused together in anger. "She's got all of my allowance, just because I bet her that the car trip would take longer then two hours! I only bet three dollars, and now she's got all of it: four whole dollars!" he exclaimed, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Dave sighed, using one hand to run his fingers through his dark, rumpled hair. "Okay; Brittany, did Alvin really bet only three dollars?"

The pink clad Chipette started to argue that he hadn't, but instead, her cheeks turned red. "Yes," she admitted, putting one of the crumpled bills in his hand, keeping a firm grip on the remaining three.

He sighed, watching them settle back into their seats, sharing his red iPod between them. That hadn't been the only argument they had been in during the trip, but it was the least bloodiest. He was driving the seven out to his sister, Eve's, house for a few weeks while their house was being reconditioned. Ever since Alvin created a small nuclear bomb, dislodging the air-conditioning units from their place, the house had been in desperate need of fixing.

About twenty minutes later, Dave pulled up in front of a warm, wooden house, where a four year old girl was playing in the yard. She had dark hair, cunning features, and warm brown eyes. When she saw the car approaching, she gasped happily, gently dropping her toys to the grass. "Mommy! Uncle Dave is here!"

Her mother, wearing regular clothes in contrast to her Sunnyside uniform, stepped through the front door. "Dave!" she greeted happily, quickly walking over to the car door, opening it for him.

"Eve!" he exclaimed with equal enthusiasm, giving her a slight hug. Growing up, she had been his favorite out of his siblings, only because she was gentle for an older sister. "I'm so glad that you were able to take us in while the house is being…'fixed.'"

All eyes were focused on Alvin, who chuckled sheepishly, shoving his iPod in his pocket. "Who knew that my experiment would be enough to destroy the kitchen?"

"And the living room," put in Amanda, who never held back in an attempt to expose her mischievous brother for his reckless antics. "And the laundry room, and the dining room-"

"We get the point!" he shouted, using his hand to cover her mouth, even though it was her who usually did it: His frequent cussing made her quick to clamp her hand over his mouth.

Eve giggled, helping Dave take the suitcases out of the back of the car. "What amusing little children they are, whatever happened to the 'tornadoes of destruction' you described to me?"

He also chuckled uneasily, peeking around the side of the car to see Alvin spitting his gum out into the yard, falsely thinking no one had seen him. "Well, Alvin can be a little…" he wracked his brain for the right word, "rowdy. Brittany has her own little world set up for herself, but it'll wear off eventually. Don't worry about Simon or Jeanette, except for if they get into a fight with Alvin and Brittany: that's when things get bad. Theodore and Eleanor are also good kids, just let them prepare dinner. Amanda will do absolutely anything for you: she just might forget it later." Dave put the last of the luggage down on the yard, slamming the car trunk shut. "Okay, let's see: luggage, Jeanette's got the phone numbers…are you okay with them for now?"

She gave him a little hug. "We'll be perfectly fine, I'm just disappointed you can't join us: that record company sure keeps you on your toes!"

The Chipmunks gathered around her as Dave started the car, starting down the road. "Bye!" they all called, turning to face the house again.

"Well, I'm sure you must be hungry after that long trip out here," Eve started, watching as they scrambled to find their possessions. "Bonnie! Come on sweetie, we're going to have dinner!"

The little girl gathered her toys, still a little shy around her cousins, who were eleven: seven whole years older then she was. Bonnie followed her mother inside, Woody dangling from her hand: she didn't know of course, but the cowboy was extremely interested in the new guests as well.

o0o

The nine sat around the dinner table, the only sound their cutlery hitting the dishware. Light conversation had already been passed on, so they were simply eating, exchanging looks every now and then.

Eve finally broke it, wanting to know more about her pre-adolescent guests. "So, you are from Los Angelis, correct?"

"Yep, it's been awhile since we've traveled outside of California," Eleanor answered. "You're Dave's sister, Eve, right? Because, I don't know whether to call you Aunt Eve or just Eve."

She laughed again, taking a small sip of water from her glass on the table. "No, it's okay, you can call me either one: but I am Dave's sister. We grew up on our parent's farm until we went to college. I'm the older one, but we acted like twins: back then, we were even mistaken for twins!"

Alvin, who happened to be drinking his own cup of water, spit it across the table. He started laughing, wiping his dripping mouth with his napkin. It was hard in his mind to picture his guardian in comparison to the lovely young woman in front of him. Brittany elbowed him forcefully in the ribs, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"I don't think she'll last with us for the rest of the night, let alone the next few weeks," Simon whispered to Jeanette, who could only nod in agreement.

Bonnie, picking at her chicken, watched Alvin's eruption with fascination. "Mommy, why did he just spit water everywhere?" she inquired curiously, keeping her eyes on him.

Eve simply shook her head, handing Alvin another napkin, smiling at her daughter. "Oh, he's just being silly, don't worry. Bonnie, I'd like you to meet your cousins, who are Uncle Dave's…kids. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Amanda."

She cocked her head, trying to take in all of the names and Chipmunks she had been introduced to. "Okay…Mommy, will they live in my room?"

"No sweetie, we've got the guest room set up for them, but they'll be happy to play with you while they're here."

0o0

Meanwhile, in the living room, where Bonnie had set her toys on the couch, the toys were sitting up, listening to every word of the conversation in the dining room. The brown haired cowboy doll, Woody, was seated on the arm of the recliner. Dolly, a purple pony tailed, orange clad, rag doll, was seated next to him, her googly eyes widening in curiosity.

On the seat on the recliner, Jessie, a red haired cowgirl doll, and Buzz, a purple and green space figure, were also listening, but were a little distracted in their own conversation.

"Weird. I didn't know Bonnie had any cousins," Woody remarked softly aloud. "There's also something weird about them: instead of human skin, they have fur all over them, like stuffed animals."

Dolly nodded, continuing to strain for bits of the conversation. The sound of Alvin spitting out water made her jump, Woody quickly grabbing her wrist to steady her. "Thanks." They exchanged soft smiles, turning their ears back to the conversation taking place: Eve's brother had sent his kids to stay here for a while.

"They seem nice enough," remarked Jessie, who always held out hopes to new children in her life. "The little one with blond hair seems very sweet, as does the other little one in green."

Dolly cocked her head, keeping her gaze on the back of Alvin's head, paging through her memories. "There's something awfully familiar about them…I know I've seen them before, but not in person." _Think Dolly, think, think, think! _She caught herself mentally screaming Woody's catchphrase, and found herself blushing a little. "Oh! They're a band! I remember seeing a television commercial, advertising a show for them!"

"A band?" inquired Buzz, who, of course knew what a band was, was suddenly interested in the new arrivals. "Have you ever heard them perform?"

Dolly shook her head, finding his question almost silly: she was doll, dolls don't go to concerts! But, instead, she concentrated on the dining room, and Woody, who was as curious as she was.

0o0

"And this is your room," Eve introduced, opening the door of the guest room. It was a quite pretty room: polished wood floors, white walls, four large beds, covered in clean white blankets. Sunshine pouring in from the windows gave it the type of cozy, quaint feeling that one desires away from home.

"Do you like it?" asked Bonnie, who was holding Brittany's hand, looking up at her with hopeful, childish eyes.

The auburn haired Chipette squeezed the child's hand, smiling down at her. "Of course I do, it's a very pretty room, and we're only a hall down away from you. Did you help prepare it?"

She nodded enthusiastically, pointing to a pile of crayon drawings on each bed. "I drew pictures for everyone!" Bonnie exclaimed, grabbing her creations, giving one to each Chipmunk.

They were quite good for a girl of four years, who seemed quite skilled with a crayon. Alvin was staring at a picture of a red fire truck, with a piggy bank riding on top. Brittany had gotten one of a yellow and white unicorn smiling at her. Simon observed his, which was a Slinky, but with dog features so it looked like a real dog. Jeanette had received one of two brown figures with human parts, that resembled potatoes. Theodore smiled at the green zip-up pouch, holding three green spheres with smiling faces. Eleanor found hers two cute green dinosaurs, who seemed to be at a computer. Amanda found hers was some kind of brown horse, or that was what it looked like.

Bonnie giggled happily, throwing her arms around Eleanor's legs. "I knew you guys would like them!" she exclaimed, taking another picture.

The seven exchanged happy looks, and weren't worried a bit about what the rest of the week would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mandy?"

"Mandy?"

"Mandy!"

"Agh!" Amanda whisper-screamed into her pillow, turning over in bed, her blond hair bushy and sticking up in spikes. Theodore sat on her legs, looking terrified, his eyes darting around the room. "Theo? What?"

"Well, I think I hear voices downstairs: male ones too. Everyone is in bed, including Eve and Bonnie, so will you please come with me?" he asked, his voice dropping a volume with each word until it was almost inaudible.

"Fine," she groaned softly, throwing the covers off of her, pulling on her yellow bathrobe. Normally, her siblings were smart enough to know that she was not the person to wake up in the middle of the night, but if Theodore was willing to take that risk, he must've really heard something downstairs.

The two tiptoed down the hall, peeking around the side of the stairwell, leading down to the living room. The voices ceased for a moment, leaving Amanda straining to hear something. "I don't hear anything," she finally whispered, the only thing she could hear was the roaring silence against her ears.

"Shh!" Theodore shushed her, keeping his head peered around the side of the wall. He heard the voices start again, two female ones suddenly engaged in the soft conversation. He swallowed forcefully, grabbing her wrist in panic, as she raised her eyebrow at him, thinking he might just be sleep-walking all of this. "There's people in the house!"

Again, she strained for the sound of people talking, but still, she heard nothing. "Theo, maybe it was dream, or a hallucination, but I don't think there's anyone downstairs." Amanda rubbed her temples in slight annoyance that she had been awakened. "Now, can we please go to bed?"

Theodore didn't believe her, but when he tried to edge past her at the edge of the stairs, he accidentally knocked into her, sending the blond haired Chipette soaring down the steps. She landed at a heap at the bottom, causing him to grimace, and run down to her aid.

The toys, in the living room, stopped short when they heard the sound of a bedroom door open. The squeaky male and female voices told them it was two of Bonnie's cousins, the weird Chipmunk looking ones. They were supposed to be asleep, not hanging out in the hallway at two-thirty in the morning.

"Do you think they heard us?" whispered Jessie into the darkness, the four clustered behind the wall. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, the voices growing louder. "They couldn't have heard us, we're way down here, there's no way they-"

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of someone falling down the stairs, and Amanda appeared at the bottom. The sound made them all jump, revealing themselves from their hiding spots, either stumbling backwards or tripping over each other.

Before any of them had time to react, Theodore was there, and, before he could even kneel down to her, he looked up, and there, right in front of him, were Bonnie's toys, standing up and looking back at him, absolutely alive. His mouth dropped wide open, while his heart raced,

everything seeming to move in slow motion as he jumped to his feet, momentarily forgetting about Amanda. "Oh my God," Theodore whispered, the phrase rare, for he rarely even used the Lord's name in vain.

What were they to do? Theodore had already seen them, but Buzz quickly did the tell-tale signal, which was usually used when Bonnie was coming back into the bedroom, so they flopped down, their smiles plastered on, while their insides twisted in fear. The green clad Chipmunk began to chew on one of his fingernails, breathing shallowly, slowly edging towards the doorway to the living room, where the toys were.

He observed their floppy bodies a moment, before, his hand shaking, Theodore picked up Woody, running his furry finger along the doll's vinyl face, his leather cowboy hat nearly falling off into his hands. This was insane, he shouldn't be worried about the toys being alive, he should be worried about Amanda and his sanity. "You're not alive," Theodore murmured under his breath, gently dropping the doll back to the floor, backing away.

Then, his heart beating out of his chest, Theodore ran out of the living room, jumped over his still unconscious sister, frenzied up the staircase, stumbled into the bedroom, leapt into bed, pulled the covers over his head without waking Eleanor, and eventually fell asleep.

0o0

Eve crept down the hallway, keeping quiet since the time was barely seven in the morning, but she had awakened anyway. Her nieces and nephews were still slumbering, as was her daughter, so she rounded the staircase head, seeing a strange shape collapsed at the bottom. Both concerned and a bit frightened, Eve slowly made her way down the steps, before realizing that the form was her niece, Amanda, the forgetful one who liked to write. "Oh, dear!"

Carefully, Eve scooped up the blond Chipette, bringing her to the couch in the living room, bustling to the kitchen for something to aid her concussion. While she was searching for an ice pack-an essential with a toddler in her home-a Chipmunk stirred in the bedroom, grabbing his blue-rimmed glasses. Jeanette stayed asleep on his right, and Simon gazed at her lovingly for a few moments, before walking downstairs.

"Aunt Eve?" he called, after thinking that he was the only one awake, hearing her search in the kitchen. Simon then saw Amanda on the couch, used his smarts, put two and two together, and helped his aunt find the ice pack. Eventually, he found the small plastic pouch in the refrigerator, wedged between two packets of cheese.

"Thank you," Eve thanked wistfully, placing the cold ice pack on Amanda's forehead, where a rather nasty purple bruise was developing. Simon smiled slightly in her direction, going back into the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee, one for him and one for his aunt. Still, he was curious as to why Amanda was in such condition, so this was his question when he re-entered the living room, both mugs in tow.

"I'm not sure," Eve admitted, stirring the contents of her ceramic mug, looking at the rather solemn, bespectacled adolescent sitting across from her, "I awoke early this morning, and found her at the bottom of the staircase. Perhaps she was sleep-walking, or simply fell; but I can't think of a reason she would be out and about around the steps. They're pretty steep, I had to baby-gate the opening until Bonnie was three."

Simon nodded, taking a sip of coffee, continually watching Amanda out of the corner of his eye, still worried for her well-being; she had saved his life, after all, so many years ago. More footsteps on the staircase foretold a few others were awake, so they braced themselves for questions from the others.

It turned out to be Alvin, Brittany, and Bonnie, the first two arguing at a warming volume, that was likely to get loud in the next few minutes, while the toddler searched the living room for the toys she had left behind the previous evening. Scooping the four dolls up in her arms, Bonnie sat next to her mother, turning a bit shy when she realized Simon was there as well.

"Mommy, why is she sleeping?" Bonnie asked, gesturing to Amanda, who had yet to wake up from her unconscious state, though the bruise was starting to fade. Eve realized that Alvin and Brittany were about to ask similar questions, but shut their mouths when she inquired this herself.

"She got hurt, honey, but she'll be okay," Eve assured her, using simple vocabulary and hasty sentences so that Bonnie could officially understand. Hesitant, she placed Jessie near Amanda's open palm, a little token of comfort, which the three Chipmunks found incredibly adorable. Eve found such gesture kind of her daughter, and squeezed the four year old's hand.

For the last time, the steps creaked, only to be accompanied by a female voice, set to a comforting tone, as well as a familiar whimper, that stuck with the chubby Chipmunk, even after he shed his naïve childhood. Eleanor was escorting a rather wide-eyed Theodore into the living room, like he had seen a ghost. Inwardly, a certain cowboy doll remembered last night's events, and braced himself for a long interrogation.

"Theodore had a nightmare last night," Eleanor quickly explained, settling her counter-part on the arm chair, before patting his shoulder, heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. Surprised-and pleased-to find three cups waiting, she took two back into the living room, wrapping his hands around the steaming mug. "Something about Amanda-" The Chipette's face fell when she saw her sister on the couch. "Oh."

"What did you see last night?" Jeanette asked, who was coming downstairs, wrapping the ties of her purple robe around her waist, hearing the conversation from the living room. After gaining her cup of caffeine, she sat next to her counter-part, the living room almost full of the relatives.

Theodore blinked a few times, losing the strange, glazed look in his eyes, returning when he saw the toys in Bonnie's arms, which had been in his dream, or his reality, or the messed up world that he had been in. "The toys…I heard them at night, I got Amanda to come with me, she fell down the stairs, and when I came down to check on her, I saw the toys. They were alive." Feeling like a raving patient in a mental hospital, Theodore clutched the arms of the chair, trying to provide a steady base to his words. "Alive."

Bonnie glanced down at Buzz, his unfathomable smile, the arched eyebrows, his stiff position, hugging him closer to her chest, doing the same with Woody and Dolly, leaving Jessie in Amanda's extended hand. Theodore had to be wrong, her toys weren't alive, they were just toys, they didn't do anything weird.

Eve shook her head slightly, bringing her empty coffee cup to the kitchen, clearing her throat to mark the beginning of her announcement. "Well, Bonnie and I have to nip off to daycare today, but we won't go until Amanda wakes up. Sorry, but I have to put in another day before my break, so does Bonnie; we'll go out to eat when we come home though, okay?"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded in agreement, interrupted when Amanda groaned softly, rolling over so far on the couch, she almost fell off, Jessie dropping to the ground. "Oh God," she murmured, rubbing the freezing spot on her forehead, "Theodore, I'm going to kill you for waking me up at night. And it will not be done with mercy."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, as the Andersons dressed and drove away, leaving the seven to do as they pleased until the afternoon, left with provisions and numbers. They filed out of the living room, except for Alvin, who was observing the four, collapsed toys on the ground, picking up Buzz. He remembered wanting one when he was eight, but that phase passed quickly.

"I wonder," he mused aloud, formulating a plan in his head, before running upstairs, with ideas about toys being alive, and Theodore's dreams, and Amanda, and Buzz, and grabbed the matches from the First-Aid kit in the bathroom.

**Le Gasp! What is Alvin going to do? A bit of a filler chapter, just because I have writer's block on "My Name Is" and "Childhood" so I picked this back up. I must get 2 (count 'em, two) reviews to start working on a third chapter, I'm already eye-deep in work. Leave a review!**


End file.
